


Wedding Dress

by UnknownSymphony



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownSymphony/pseuds/UnknownSymphony
Summary: maybe in another lifetime, it would be minayeon
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Wedding Dress

There’s no doubt that today is a wonderful day to get married, birds chirping beautifully, waves splashing, and people you love smiling around you. The wedding was held at Jeju Shore, this was the place where she promised Mina would get married, a place that witnessed everything, and she was glad that she was able to fulfill that. It is going to be a simple wedding, immediate relatives, and their friends, there is nothing more she could ask for.

“Unnie, the wedding is about to start” Nayeon was pulled from her thoughts by a voice she was very familiar with, Dahyun. She smiled at the younger one as she was pulled to the “groom’s” room. As they entered, they were greeted by genuine smiles.

“You look ugly Im” Nayeon scoffed, “I can say the same to you, Yoo” Nayeon swears to god that Jeongyeon will never let her breathe no matter what the occasion is.

“Stop it you two, we here at the wedding and you’re still bickering” Jeongyeon could only stick her tongue out at Jihyo for her remarks.” Don’t listen to her, you look beautiful; she just can’t accept the fact that she will be standing beside a wonderful view” Jihyo smiles at Nayeon as she fixes the older one’s dress.

“Well, she has to suck it up because she is neither the one getting married nor the maid of honor anyway” Momo enters the conversation with the intent of annoying Jeongyeon. “We get it! You and Nayeon are the peach sister, blah blah!” “Glad to know you know your place you” Momo counters Jeongyeon with a matching two fingers pointing at her eyes and to Jeongyeon. “When I get married, you two are not invited” Jeongyeon eyes the peach sisters. “As if someone would want to marry a clean freak like you. That life would be like hell” Nayeon snaps back at Jeongyeon fully knowing that she won this argument based on Jeongyeon faked heart attack reaction.

“Gosh, is this really it? I never imagined that one of us will get married, even more getting married to one of our friends” suddenly everyone faces Dahyun. The room went silent after that, no one really imagined that a group of 9 people who met during high school would be right here. Many friendships from high school don’t make it after graduation, they tend to fall apart, but Nayeon was glad that there’s didn’t. It was always nine or none and it will be like that no matter what.

“yah Dahyun-na, the wedding didn’t even start yet and you're already being sentimental!” Jeongyeon teased and which caused Dahyun to run to Jeongyeon and give her a piece of her mind.

“Have you guys seen Mina and the others? I want to see them.” Nayeon said. “One, yes, we did and they look stunning you bastard, and two, you can’t. You just must wait a few more minutes since the wedding is about to start.” Nayeon was about to debate that but there was a sudden knock on the door.

“The wedding is about to start; you guys should head out already.” The wedding planner said. Jeongyeon, Jihyo, and Dahyun quickly said good luck to the two and headed out, but Jeongyeon’s face was not able to escape Nayeon’s gaze. A loud sigh was able to get Nayeon’s attention again, it was only them. “I can’t believe this unnie, you, me, and Mina. Congrats unnie!”

“Me too, Momo. Congrats to you too Momo, this wouldn’t happen if it wasn’t for you”.

“Psh, you almost did all the work, unnie.”

“Ready to head out, Momoring?”

“Ready, unnie! How about you?”

“I was born ready.”

-

Nayeon is finally here standing at the opposite side of the aisle, waiting for the woman she loves for almost half her life. It was a crazy adventure, there were many fights, heartbreak, and tears, but they are here now. No one thought it would happen, her friends even teased her about pushing through with this because it was a huge life commitment, she even swears that she saw Sana mouth the words ‘run’ as the girl was walking down the aisle.

But her train of thought was interrupted when the sound of the piano started indicating that Mina was about to enter. The venue’s doors opened, and Mina enters, Nayeon was so stunned with the beauty she is witnessing. She was too focused on Mina that Jeongyeon had to shake her to giver a tissue to wipe her tears with. Dahyun was playing a thousand years, a song that holds so much memory between the two of them. She remembers the times where Mina would always pull her to dance rooms and teach her how to dance to the song, Nayeon wasn’t a really great dance back then, she would always trip and step on Mina, but the girl never gets mad for it.

Mina was finally here in front of her, in front of God, and in front of the people they about cherish and love.

The wedding was such a long ceremony, Nayeon wanted to skip to the where that priest says “you may kiss the bride” but unfortunately, they were still at the vows, the part the Nayeon dreads the most. It was Mina’s turn and Nayeon couldn’t help but to hold back her tears.

“You are a wild adventure my love. We had so many challenges together from you leaving and then coming back. From start to finish it was only you, you were, you are the only one I see.” Nayeon felt Jeongyeon gave her another tissue because she was crying like there was no tomorrow.

Mina was patient and understanding towards Nayeon. This was the reason why Nayeon wanted to marry her because she was always there when everyone else left her. When Jeongyeon and Jihyo got scholarships to study at Standford when Momo and Sana had to go back to Japan because of family problems, when the school meal club was still at high school resulting in them meeting up less, and when Nayeon and her parents got into an accident. She was always there.

“Myoui Mina do you take” Nayeon knows that the Mina has two options now. One. Is to say I do and live a life with her or two runs away with _her_ and live their life together. Nayeon closes her eyes preparing for the worse.

This place witnessed it all, from all their picnics, their first kiss, Nayeon courting mean, Mina, saying yes, and Nayeon promising Mina to marry her here. This was their place, their sanctuary. A place that is full of wonderful memories. But it also witnessed pain, pain when Nayeon wanted to end her life when she lost her parents, pain when Mina lost her patients for Nayeon, pain when they ended. The pain now where Mina is marrying someone else.

“Hirai Momo, to be your wedded wife to live together in marriage, promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her, for as long as you both shall live?”

Nayeon could only hope.

“I do,” Mina says

Nayeon felt her heartbreak. It wasn’t her from the start. It was never her and never will be her. Nayeon could only hope that maybe next time, it would be Minayeon.

-fin-


End file.
